Donde está el amor Sasunaru Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: One shot. Soliloquio que va en la voz en el orden de: Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto y Sasuke Sasunaru.


_**Donde está el amor…**_

 _3 años atrás…_

¿Dónde te perdí? Me lo he preguntado noche tras noche tras tu adiós, y ahora, pese al tiempo, no encuentro la razón.

Hoy se cumplen 3 años que te fuiste, que ya no te veo, que decidiste que te estorbaba o que no tenía por qué haberte conocido, porque me odias… y duele porque, yo lo único que agradezco es el haberte conocido…

Corro por ahí, en los sitios donde te miré. Si bien es cierto que nuestros seres, no eran más desiguales que la noche y el día, eso nunca nada me significó, pese a que, esa brecha, nunca pude disolverla para los dos.

Y un día, te fuiste…

No necesito nada para recordarte porque nunca te olvidé… Solo cierro mis ojos y veo tu vivida mirada fría, y vacía, llena de algo más, contra mí. Y a veces, se va borrando tu faz, y a veces lucho por recordarte como aquella última vez. Es como perder un pedazo de alma, que ya no se recupera en el tiempo…

Y como duele…

Aquellos días donde compartíamos eran mágicos, que poco iba pensar que eso se iba a terminar.

Lo bueno no es eterno y por lo menos para mí, el destino jamás ha estado a mi favor, pero, perderte me hace ver que la suerte jamás me favoreció.

Y a veces no evito pensar que es mi culpa, que si ni hubiera existido aquí, no te habrías marchado, pero, otras tantas, pienso que tan solo haberte conocido es la causa de tu adiós.

Es como una herida que se cierra cuando duermo y se abre al siquiera pensar en tu voz…

No hay avisos para tanto dolor; viene y se va, pero nunca más del tiempo del que debería ser para olvidarte.

Pero eso ya no importa. Te perdí porque jamás pude ganarte… Y no pude decirte lo que sentía porque no lo sentías tú… Es como ir en contra del mar en tormenta y aun creer que no te ahogaras, no había razón, pero aun así preferí ir tras el dolor en busca de tu amor.

En el negro de esa noche donde, no supe donde fuiste, porque no pude verte alejarte, solo, encontré gotas en mi cara y nunca sabré que pasó... A veces me gusta creer que te despediste con un beso, pero no hay razón… Si fuera de ese modo, no sería día hoy que no he vuelto a mirar tu rostro.

La cosa es que no creo que esto puedo cambiar… Entendí hace mucho que las lágrimas no iban a cambiar nada y que solo desangrarían más lentamente mi corazón… si es que aun palpita tras tu no adiós.

Tanto perdí al tenerte, que perdí lo que soy sin tenerte…

No hay reproches, quizás, pero si un constante desasosiego melancólico por los días que se fueron y que, en la nostalgia de ellos, vivo, sostenido en el deseo de que regresen, idílicamente, como si mi deseo fuera el motivante a que regresaras… como si fuera suficiente para entrar a tu corazón y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Es fácil pensar de forma idílica cuando se ama, pero es más duro saber que no importan los anhelos, lo único real es el tiempo que se va y solo trae dolor mezclado en el viento de lo que perdí, de lo que viví, de lo que fui…

Y como duele… Porque no pude decirte que te amaba… Duele… Sasuke…

 _3 años atrás…_

Me fui de ti, pero no te olvido; esa es la verdad… nunca debí marcharme, pero aquel día no lo pensé…

La realidad es que, nunca supe el real motivo de irme. Si fue por tu fortaleza o por mi debilidad ante ti; el saber que el sentimiento que tenía no lo vería corresponder a mí…

El hecho es que muero… cada día desde que me marché he muerto un poco más…

Cambié, tras el tiempo y los años. La realidad es que me desconozco y cada día puedo verme menos del modo en que era entes y que tú quizás podías admirar, pero, no amar.

Esa era la realidad. No podía seguir viéndome anhelarte, cercano y lejano en un unísono y sabiendo que tu sonrisa no me iba jamás a corresponder.

Decidí marcharme aunque me muriera por dentro, de amor, de ti, sin ti, al fin…

Te culpe de mis errores, de mis miedos y fracasos, de lo que sabía y no; decidí que era mejor tomar el camino fácil a enfrentar el hecho de que solo podía verte volar pero no tomar tu mano, libre, al viento; sin miedos.

No podías compaginar con la vorágine de odio y sentires que me consumían, con tu ser lleno de paz. Y por eso, y por esa traba de mis sentires, de reminiscencias y de dolor, no pude continuar.

Es fácil creer que el tiempo borra todo y pasara, con caminos separados, bajo la lluvia y la soledad…

Pero cuanto tú eres tu peor enemigo, ni tu sombra puede ser fiel, ni el amor piensa por ti regresar.

En la oscuridad preferí hundirme, y por más que quiero retomar valor y regresar, veo que no puedo. No quiero.

Soy tan cobarde que me siento a morir de pensar en retornar y tenerte frente, después de ese día de lluvia negra y de dolor, y tener que escuchar tus reproches, y el detestarme como novedad.

Solo recuerdo tu cara frente a la mía, marcándome la despedida de uno, dejándote en las mejillas dos lágrimas.

No recuerdo más, porque no quiero o porque no puedo.

La cosa es que ha pasado tanto que mi camino ya no puedo encontrar… Es como aquella búsqueda interna de aquello que ya no eres.

Es como querer borrar tantos sentimientos para poder vivir a sabiendas que lo que te ha hecho vivir durante tanto tiempo, sin él, son esos sentimientos guardados con recelo en el arrebol del recuerdo de sus mejillas y sus pupilas de cielo llenas de alegría y dulzura.

Aquello opuesto a mí…

Aquello que al recordar, me hace morir, de amor... Naruto…

 _Presente…_

En este escenario, no puedo creerme encontrarte… pero estas aquí… y no sé qué decir, ni que hacer. Porque solo puedo mirar mis ojos en los tuyos que se reflejan una vez más. Mi azul se cubre con tu negro, como antes, como quise que fuera por siempre…

Pero, no sé si esto durará o seguirá o si es real, porque, tú, un día, me soltaste… me olvidaste, me alejaste, me lastimaste y me odiaste…

No pido que sientas algo, pero tampoco quiero que me hagas más daño del que un día le hiciste a mi corazón; del que cada día le haces con el solo recuerdo de tu nombre y del mío entre tu voz…

Me soltaste ese día, y te alejaste, y obligaste a que fuera por el mundo haciéndome fuerte con el deseo ferviente de encontrarte, y decirte de una vez por todas lo que sentía en el corazón…

¿Cómo sé que es real? ¿Cómo sé que me amarás? Si un día, me soltaste…

 _Presente…_

Somos lo que fue… Nunca supe que hice, pero, solo se lo que veo ahora, y eso es a los dos…

Frente al destino y al corazón… estas aquí y no me lo creo, porque quisiera salir corriendo y no tener que enfrentar el mirarte con lo que fue, con lo que fuimos; somos lo que fue fue y no seremos lo que es…

Pero ahora estas aquí, junto a mí, y es como un sueño de aquellos que no admites, hecho real.

No sé si decirte simplemente cuanto lo siento y luego, tomar tu mano y a ti, y no dejarte ir... o solo debo irme porque a ti no te interesa nada ya de mí…

Fuimos tanto y ahora, creo que no somos nada, si es que un día fuimos algo, pero no creo que pueda haber más…

Mientras te miro, recuerdo, siento y sé que es real… tu y yo... solo faltaría decir algo, pero, no sé qué decir, porque no sé si esto seguirá, si podemos hablar…

¿Si acaso, me amarás?... Si somos lo que fue…

 _Ahora…_

-Naruto… Estas aquí…

-Sasuke…No creí volverte a ver…

-Supongo que es porque es lo que menos querías que pasara…

-No, es solo que, aquel día que te fuiste, no supe la verdadera razón, y, yo…

-Y yo no tuve el valor de regresar, de enmendar mi error, de aceptar lo que yo…

-¿Lo que tú?

-Lo que quedaba entre los dos... lo que ya no me alcanzaba…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esos ecos de amor…

-Eso, yo, Sasuke…

-Porque siempre te amé… pero no lo quise aceptar, y decidí marcharme al pensar que jamás me corresponderías, Naruto…

-Pero, yo creí que te habías ido porque me odiabas y entonces el amor que te tenia, se había perdido y yo…

-¿Y tú?

-Y siempre te amé igual yo…

Un abrazo… dos corazones juntos… un mismo sentimiento… de amor…

-Creí jamás poder verme de nuevo en tus pupilas azules…

\- y yo jamás creí que tú, justamente, me marías a mi…

-Durante tanto tiempo, solo quise acariciar tu pelo, y estar a tu lado... como no habría de sentir esto por ti, Naruto?

-Es solo que, estar tan cerca de ti, de tu pecho, es como si solo fue un sueño, como los que tenía cada noche tras tu partir…

-Pero hoy es real, porque, el amor está aquí…

-Y siente el mismo amor tú por mí, que yo por ti…

Rozando sus bocas... Deteniendo las horas…Haciendo realidad su sueño…

Allí es dónde está el amor…

Te amo…


End file.
